masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfen Engineering
Wolfen Engineering is an Israeli military equipment manufacturing firm. It is the premier builder of Ships and fighters for the Systems Alliance It all started with one human whose dream was to end all wars between humans through swift action and superior equipment Starting out Wolfen Engineering started out as Wolfen Aerospace Industries. It was founded in 2010 by Jonathon Loomis, a human aircraft designer. The began with powerful and deadly fighter aircraft like the ADF-91 Fenrir II. Later on, they provided military equipment to NEST and the Death Dealers. It's premier infantry weapon was the Gungir SR-220, which used a magnetic liniar accelerator to propel a 50-calibur slug at a top speed of mach 5 and be too fast to miss the aimers direction. The Mjolnir heavy rocket launcher delivered a High explosive guided rocket capable of crippling a tank. Prothean Revolution Wolfen Aerospace led the way during and after the Prothean revolution. They were the first to develop an FTL drive core and led the Charon relay mission. After the establishment of the Systems Alliance, they were given the exclusive contract to develop their military starships. Their ADF-91 is now modified as a space fighter and is carried onboard most Alliance carriers. Turian cooperation In 2182, Wolfen Aerospace worked with Turian engineers on the SSV Normandy. They designed the exterior and the Tauntilus drive core while the Turians built it from there. They had worked on the SSV Guadalcanal shortly after, but it was quickly abandoned for a failing in the stealth syystem, it rests in a shipyard somewhere in New Jersey. Infantry Products Wolfen produces one type of armor but countless armor mods. Their Wirewolf armor is known for being colored with Israeli Air Force camo. It bears their logo on the shoulder pads. It has a very strong kinetic barrier and offers great protection. In it's Heavy form, it is the only armor that can protect from biotic and tech attacks. the Gungir sniper rifle in the form of a mass accelerator is a must have for long range assassination. the Garm assault rifle is built with every situation in mind. among armor mods are those of primarily offensive capability. they build bracer-mounted galvanized silver blades that cang extend and retract for concealment. other enhancements shifter mods, allowing the armor to change it's shape to fit the user as they change in various ways. Another innovation from Wolfen engineering is electrochromatic paint standard on on Wirewolf Armor suits. In addition to the full suits, Wolfen also offers armor pieces that are designed for stealth, shield strength, increased physics threshold, and biotic amplification. They have one armor piece that is only available to those with special license from either the Death Dealers or the Assassin order. It is similar to the stabilizing gauntlets built by Armax Arsenal, but bear raised metal indents that are designed to look like the profile of a mass relay, in the gap in front of the core, there is a telescopic blade that extends and retracts based on the users thoughts. These blades are always made of pure silver reinforced with a type of unobtainium found only on the Wolfen-controlled colony word of Nightshade. The scarcity of materials is one reason that Wolfen chooses who gets to own these gauntlets. Category:Manufacturers